Unsaid
by Midnight C
Summary: (One shot) What if there's just one destined soulmate for you in the world? What happens if you have only one chance to be with that soulmate? And what happens if you miss that chance?


Hello everyone! I'm back writing another one-shot story because I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Remember my story "The Silent Angel's Decree?" (From way back in the dark ages?) Well, this is sort of a sequel to that, only it's working off of an alternate ending. What would happen if Isaac _hadn't _gotten his voice and then fell in love with Mia?

Mist: Oh, the possibilities!

Please note that I started writing this way back in March, before the Lost Age came out. And even though I could've changed a few things in this fic to fit in with the game's plot, I thought it worked better this way. [Shrugs] But at least it's spoiler-free; the lazybones out there who haven't finished TLA will have nothing to fear.

Shade: Though most people hanging around this section finished it long ago.

Well, you never know. Just because I beat it in six days doesn't mean everyone else did.

Crystal: And Nintendo and Camelot own the one and only Golden Sun. Midnight's just borrowing the characters and writing about them because she's obsessed.

***Unsaid***

Isaac awoke to the sun streaming in through his bedroom window. He'd been home for five days now, world safe and great journey over. It was comforting to be back in some place safe and familiar, where everyone knew him and where he didn't have to have Garet introduce him over and over again. That had been more than a little annoying. Now his life was more or less back to normal and everything felt fine.

No, that was a lie. As good as it was to be back in Vale, this fragile paradise wouldn't last. Not when she was leaving today.

His mother had warned him several times growing up that love was naturally a difficult thing, and that it was bound to be even harder for him since he couldn't speak. No woman in Weyard would ever want to be with a man she couldn't even converse with. It didn't matter how brave or kind or well-mannered he was—his muteness would overshadow all of his virtues. So he'd vowed to himself that he would never fall in love because he didn't think he could bare the inevitable heartbreak. But that vow had gone out the window one cold winter's day in the northern town of Imil; the day he first laid eyes upon the healer Mia.

It was true that Mia possessed a rare physical beauty, but that seemed like a minor reason for his attraction to her. She was also a beautiful person. It was her gentleness he admired most, the way she was constantly looking out for everyone during the journey. Her manner was soothing, calming. Like water. She had a dulcet voice and an elegant laugh, and her smile made troubles magically disappear. Isaac was a brilliant fighter, and he did everything he could to safeguard her during rough battles just so he might see that smile later. She was worth fighting for. And without her, he'd probably be dead already. Her healing powers were often the deciding factor between victory and defeat.

He was always grateful for her help, and he made sure that she knew this. He wrote her thank you letters after most major battles and sometimes just because he wanted to—to make her feel appreciated. He tried to be discrete about it, slipping them under her door when they stayed at inns or tucking them into her satchel when they were out in the open. It was kind of like a game they played together. And she'd always seemed happy to receive these notes, as she'd seek him out later and thank him with that wonderful smile. But he never had the courage to confess how he _really_ felt about her. Every time he tried, it never felt right. Feelings of love should be said aloud, not written down.

Isaac slowly got out of bed and got dressed. Today was not going to be a good day. He tried to think about the fleeting moments when he thought Mia might've known how he felt. Once, after a particularly traumatic battle, she had gone to bed in tears and he had stayed up most of the night trying to compose something that might make her feel better. And his efforts had been worth it.

"Isaac," Mia had said. "I can't thank you enough for everything. You always seem to know just how to cheer me up."

He smiled and they shared a hug. This always cheered him up too, knowing he had made her happy and then getting to be close to her.

"Do you really mean all those things you say in your letters? About my being the most valuable member of the team?" He nodded, and her smile widened. "You're too kind. Sometimes I wonder how I ever got by before you came into my life."

For several moments, the two of them had just looked at each other, and Isaac remembered that she had blushed. He also remembered how badly he had longed to tell her the truth at that point, to say those three little words. The longing had been so bad that he had heard the words screaming to get out in the core of his soul, so loud that he'd sworn that anyone within a ten mile radius would've heard them too. And the way Mia had looked at him...it was almost as if she had.

But it was that very day that another had told her what he could not.

The Lemurian man Picard had swept Mia away with his elegant words and manners. Isaac didn't dislike Picard at all—it was impossible to hate anyone so kind. And he'd watched helplessly as the two Mercury Adepts grew closer and closer, eventually talking about getting engaged. He'd asked her to return with him to Lemuria once the quest was over, and she had ecstatically agreed. Picard was handsome, romantic, courageous and a gentleman in every sense of the word. And he had been able to do the one thing Isaac couldn't: tell Mia his feelings in his own voice. Isaac initially thought he could live with it since Mia was so happy, but he soon discovered that it was slowly killing him from the inside out. To see her in the arms of another man, and that that man had earned her love, it made him not only jealous but drove him to despair. How he begged to trade places with Picard, even if only for a day, or to be able to speak to Mia and tell her how much she meant to him. If only he could speak! If only he could know what it was like to be with her.

And they were leaving for Lemuria today.

Isaac slowly made his way downstairs, his footsteps coming down heavier than normal. He picked at his breakfast since he didn't have much of an appetite—hadn't for days—and kept his eyes downcast. Dora studied him from where she sat at the other end of the table, wondering why he seemed so depressed.

"Isaac, won't you please tell me what's wrong? You've barely eaten since you got back—you'll waste away at this rate."

He pushed his plate away and shrugged. She got up and went to him, tousling his unruly hair. "You know I can't stand to see you upset. There's nothing you have to hide from your mother, dear. That's what I'm here for."

Isaac sighed to himself. That was another thing he regretted. His parents had always longed for a family and he, the one and only child they'd received, wasn't normal. He brought shame to them because he was different, and he couldn't even apologize for it. Yet they loved him just the same and had tried to protect him from the cruel natures of some people. He wished he could tell them how grateful he was, though even if he got a voice now, he'd never get to say anything to his father.

"What is it, Isaac? What's the matter?"

At least now he could write some things down for her. It wasn't the same as saying things aloud, but it would do in a pinch. He scratched a few words on a piece of paper, stood up and left. Mia would be leaving soon, and he had to see her off.

__

Please don't worry about me. I'm not worth it, the note read.

Dora creased her forehead in even greater concern. Something was clearly bothering her son and she had to find out what. Even though she hated violating his privacy this way, she went up to his room. Since he couldn't talk, sometimes it was necessary to take matters into her own hands to find out what was circling through his mind.

His writing desk and the floor around it were covered in crumpled up balls of paper. She sighed and began to pick these up to discard them, wishing he would be a little neater. But he _was_ neat. Why the sudden mess? She unfurled one of the paper balls. Scrawled across it in Isaac's handwriting was the beginning of a letter.

__

Dear Mia,   
We've finally come to the end of our travels. It seems like yesterday that I first met you in Imil and I'm eternally grateful to you for coming along on this dangerous quest. Your healing powers are the only reason we came out of this ordeal alive. Words cannot tell you how much I have come to admire and respect you as a healer and a friend. But I confess that I think of you as much more than that. The reason for this letter is that I wanted to tell you something important.   
I love you, Mia.

That was all it said. Isaac had drawn a huge X through the text, indicating that he'd given up. Dora investigated some of the other papers and discovered that they all said about the same thing. The words were changed around, but the message was clear. On many of them, the ink had run in several tiny spots, as if the letters had been out in the rain, and the author's frustration and pain could be seen in the way the pen strokes jerked and splattered.

"Isaac..." Dora whispered. A pang of sorrow hit her chest. She had wondered when and if this day would ever come. He had fallen for a girl and he didn't know how to tell her. Mia...she was the sweet girl with the blue hair, certainly a suitable companion for him due to her gentle and understanding nature. But wasn't she already in love with that other Mercury Adept?

__

No wonder he's been so despondent, Dora thought. _He's deeply in love with this girl and she's with someone else. And he doesn't know how to tell her how he feels_. She looked at the collection of rumpled paper in her hands, feeling utterly helpless. There was no easy way to mend a young broken heart.

***

Mia inhaled deeply as she paced through the streets of Vale for the last time. She was simultaneously excited and sad about leaving and starting her new life with Picard. To live with him on that beautiful isle surrounded by the glimmering ocean would truly be paradise. Just like a dream. And yet, it meant leaving everyone else behind, and she had grown so close to them during the journey. She would miss them all terribly, one in particular.

She couldn't explain why she was so drawn to Isaac. It wasn't like they held long, deep conversations or anything of the sort. For a long time she had dismissed it as pity for him—a healer's natural compassion for the vulnerable. But it had to be more than that. It was true that she pitied him—everyone did—but there was some other force at work that beckoned her to him. An unspoken bond.

And those letters he'd written had always been so sweet and kind, not to mention eloquent. She had saved every one of them to read whenever she felt low, for his words had a way of making her feel instantly better. Time after time she had asked him why he went to such trouble for her sake, and all he would do was smile and stare at her with those beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes...those penetrating, all-knowing eyes. Every time he looked at her a shiver went up her spine. He wasn't a Jupiter Adept, but it seemed like he could see right into the depths of her soul. It was an odd sensation. Part of it felt warm and serene, but another part of it was..._haunting_.

__

Why am I thinking about him so much? Mia wondered. _I should be focusing on what's ahead of me_. She beamed as she thought of Picard, the wonderful man who'd captured her heart. She vividly remembered the night he'd confessed his feelings and how much it had surprised her. Yet it had felt so right too. They were both Mercury Adepts and they had always enjoyed talking with each other since they shared similar interests and opinions. Yes, Picard was wonderful. He was handsome, kind, romantic and completely devoted to her and her happiness. What woman could ask for more than that?

Her mind wandered to that fateful day. Earlier, the group had stopped over in a small village called Naribwe. The boys had gone to look for new weapons and Jenna and Sheba had decided to prod the locals for information, but Mia had chosen to explore the town. She'd come across a strange man claiming to be a fortune teller and he had told her fortune without even having to be asked. His words still rang clear in her memory.

__

"There is someone close to you," he'd said. "A handsome young man. And you yourself do not know it yet, but you are deeply in love with this man, as he is in love with you."

Mia had blushed. "How do you know that?"

"I see all. This man is your soulmate, and you are destined to be together. Your love will do great things for this world and for each other."

"But how will I know who he is?"

The fortune teller had smiled broadly. "He has been working up the courage to tell you and he will try to profess his love for you before the sun sets today."

Mia hadn't known what to think of this. Part of her had wanted to brush it off as nonsense, yet another part of her had been deeply curious and excited. "Thank you for telling me this."

"You are most welcome, young lady. But take heed: if you do not reciprocate this man's feelings, you will both wind up alone for all eternity."

Mia laughed to herself. Such a silly prediction could never come true. That evening, when the group had gotten back to the ship, Mia had seen Isaac as usual to thank him for cheering her up with another of his letters. The sun had been low in the sky at that point, she remembered. And just as darkness settled over the sea, Picard had approached her and told her how greatly he admired her, and how he wished to be more than her friend. Things had progressed steadily from there between them, and now she was almost positive he would propose to her soon. They were so happy together, and their life in Lemuria would be nothing short of perfect.

Now it was time to leave Vale and begin the journey to her new home and new life with Picard. As she headed towards the town plaza, she spotted a familiar shape sitting on a bench next to the inn. He was partially masked by the shadow of the building, but she would know him anywhere. She went up to him, smiling faintly.

"Hi, Isaac," she said. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to see you before I left."

Isaac forced a small smile as he looked at her for what he knew would be the last time. She truly was a vision, her whitish robes and long blue mane rippling slightly in the breeze. And those aqua eyes filled with such warmth and kindness and love. But not love for him. She sat down on the bench next to him and sighed quite loudly.

"There's no easy way to say goodbye to you," Mia said sadly. "I'm really going to miss you, Isaac."

Isaac's throat was closing up and he couldn't swallow or breathe. This was absolute torture. He looked away from her out of fear that he'd lose it completely. Why couldn't he talk? Why had he been cursed with this miserable, isolating silence?

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "I promise I'll come back to visit you sometime. At least...if you want me to."

He nodded, still averting his eyes. Mia couldn't understand why he wouldn't look at her. Usually he kept direct eye contact when she spoke to him.

"Isaac, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head, but that didn't assure her. "Isaac, would you please look at me? I can tell something's bothering you."

It hurt beyond comprehension. The pain was growing more unbearable every moment they were together. All he wanted was to tell her he loved her and it couldn't be done. But it probably wouldn't matter if he could—she loved Picard. There was no hope. He was destined to be silent and lonely for the rest of his life.

Mia hated this uneasy feeling. She'd had it several times during the quest whenever Isaac had seemed strange. It must be so difficult having such worries and not being able to talk about them with anyone.

"Oh Isaac," she said. "I hate to leave you like this. There isn't a single person in this world who can even begin to understand how hard it is to be you. I wish my powers could heal this burden for you."

Isaac squeezed her hand back without thinking. She was so compassionate, really the first person that had tried to get an understanding of his muteness. Without her, would there be anyone to fill the void? Anyone who would ease the loneliness even if only for a few fleeting moments?

Picard walked by towards the town gates, carrying his things. He waved to Mia to indicate that it was time to go, and she smiled and waved back to him. "Well, there's Picard." She stood up and looked down at the hunched over Isaac. "I don't know if it's possible to send letters to and from Lemuria, but I'll be sure to find out. If we can, you'll write, won't you?"

He nodded slowly, though he didn't think he would. Nothing ever came out right on paper anymore—that was part of the problem. Mia swallowed to refrain from crying. Leaving him was hard enough but it was even harder when he was so obviously upset. She crouched before him and tried to look at his face but he refused to let her. Why was he being so difficult? This wasn't like him at all. "Isaac, I can't leave with a clear conscience knowing something's wrong. Please, can't you tell me what it is? You know you can trust me."

She would be happy with Picard. She _was_ happy with Picard. Confessing would only make her life awkward and probably ruin their friendship. But he couldn't stand it a moment longer; he had to let her know. In a burst of boldness he never knew he had, Isaac grasped Mia's shoulders and kissed her. Not one of those innocent, friendly pecks he'd given her before—no, this was a kiss of pure passion, unlike anything he'd ever done or experienced. And it felt so right. In those few brief moments, he finally knew what true happiness was, what it was like to belong. Time should've stopped right then.

Mia couldn't think fast enough to react before the kiss ended. Her eyes were wide in surprise as Isaac pulled away from her and she couldn't move at all. But she did finally see his eyes before he stood up and quickly vanished into town. Those soulful blue eyes, which had never seemed very happy, were filled with tears. But it wasn't just that obvious sorrow that startled her. Behind the tears was the look of someone completely lost and empty—someone in unspeakable pain. The only other time she'd seen such a gaze was from the patients she hadn't been able to heal; the ones who knew they were dying.

"Mia!" Picard called. "Are you coming?"

Like a zombie, Mia headed over to the gate. She was numb as she said her farewells to Garet, Jenna, Ivan, Sheba and Felix, thinking only of Isaac. Even as she left with Picard, the man she loved with all her heart, she couldn't get her mind off of the silent Venus Adept. Why had he kissed her that way? And his eyes...they continued to haunt her during the journey to Lemuria. What had been wrong with him? What had upset him so deeply?

"What is it, Mia?" Picard asked on their fourth day out. "You've been so despondent since we left Vale."

"I'm sorry, Picard. I don't mean to be such a downer."

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Mia sighed. "It's Isaac. He was acting so strange when I said goodbye to him. He wouldn't look at me and I couldn't even tell if he was paying attention to me or not."

"Well, it's hard to carry on a conversation when the other party can't reciprocate."

"But that's just it. The whole time I sat with him, I had this feeling that he was trying to tell me something important. Oh Picard, you should've seen his eyes—I've never seen such pain in anyone before. Something hurt him. Badly."

"Do you have any idea what that might be?"

She shook her head. "No. And I have a terrible feeling about it. He's so isolated because of his muteness. It isn't fair that he has to suffer alone like that."

Picard nodded in agreement. "Fate can be so cruel. But he can write Mia. If he really wanted someone to know what was bothering him, he could always write it down."

"Things written on paper aren't the same as things said with a voice," she said quietly. She felt tears welling up behind her eyes. "Do you think we could go back?"

"Go back?"

"To Vale. Please, Picard. I have to make sure he's all right."

"Mia, I'm sure he's fine. He was probably just sad to see you leave. Everyone was, remember?"

"I know, but..." She looked into his golden eyes pleadingly. "I'm sorry, Picard. I know how anxious you are to get to Lemuria—I am too. But I have a bad feeling about Isaac and I need to know that he's OK."

Picard sighed. "Very well. I suppose Lemuria will still be there no matter when we arrive."

"Thank you. You're so good to me."

"I know I am." He smiled. "But you're worth it, Mia." He squeezed her hands and drew her into a long kiss, then they turned around and headed back for Vale.

***

Vale was in an uproar when the two Mercury Adepts stepped back through the gates. Many of the buildings were heavily damaged and the inn had been reduced to rubble. The villagers were swarming around the town square and shouting something about a demon. Hand in hand, Picard and Mia pushed through the crowd in the hope of finding one of their friends so they could find out what all the commotion was about. They stumbled upon Garet and Jenna further up the hill.

"What's going on down there?" Picard asked.

"You came back!" Jenna said in surprise. "I thought you two were going to Lemuria."

"I had a bad feeling about Isaac," said Mia. "I wanted to come back and make sure he was OK."

At this, the two Mars Adepts suddenly looked quite somber. "What is it?" Mia questioned. "Has something happened to Isaac?"

"Mia, do you remember the stories we told you about Isaac?" Garet asked. "About how when he was a kid, the Valeans used to think he was a demon?"

"Yes," she said. "How could I ever forget something so horrible?"

"Is that why the villagers are so upset?" Picard added.

Jenna nodded. "Two days ago, there was a huge earthquake. It destroyed half the plaza, as I'm sure you saw. We were pretty sure that everyone made it out of the inn before it collapsed, but we were wrong. Isaac heard a little girl crying from beneath the rubble and he pulled her out and tried to heal her. But she died in his arms, and her parents started insisting that instead of trying to help her, he actually killed her!"

Mia and Picard both gasped. "But how could they think that?" he asked. "They know Isaac's a hero!"

"They also know that he's powerful and that he's mute," said Garet. "Even after he saved Vale from the thieves all those years ago, there were some who still didn't believe he was good." He tightened his hands into fists. "And with this recent disaster, some of the old paranoia has returned. They don't trust him anymore. Even some of the people who used to believe in Isaac have turned against him!"

"Poor Isaac..." Mia whispered. "Where is he now?"

"My grandfather is on Isaac's side, but there's only so much he can do," Garet said. "Everyone's just so afraid and so angry that he had to lock Isaac up for his own safety."

"By Mercury..." Picard shook his head. "Are people really so blind that they could be that cruel?"

"They need someone to blame," said Jenna. "And who better to blame than the one who's different?" Her eyes were watering. "It makes me sick! He's done so much for this village and all of Weyard and still they treat him like a demon!"

Mia struggled to refrain from bursting into tears. "Can I see him?"

"Yeah, but be careful." Garet warned. "If you think the mob in the square is bad, you should see the one outside of the jail."

"Jail?!" Picard exclaimed.

"Grandpa wanted to put him in the sanctum but the people would hear nothing of it. And house arrest might've been dangerous for Dora. The jail was the only place left." Garet looked both angry and sad. "I want to strangle them all! Damn them for doing this to him!"

Silently, Mia made her way to Vale's small prison, which was built into one of the many rocky cliffs that surrounded the village. As Garet had said, there was a large mob of people gathered around, and the guards were doing the best they could to keep everyone at bay and prevent a riot. Mia pushed her way through the crowd, random elbows jabbing her and shoving her as she did, and asked one of the guards if she may be let in. He recognized her as one of Isaac's friends and agreed.

The sound of the iron door slamming shut behind her sent a shiver down Mia's spine. Glowing torches lined the walls, their warmth almost obscuring the dankness of the jail. All of the cell doors were open, which was one positive sign at least. And sitting against the far wall was Isaac himself. He had a stack of books at his side and one in his lap that he appeared to be studying intently. It almost seemed like he was indifferent to his unpleasant surroundings.

"Isaac?" Mia asked softly as she approached him.

At the sound of her voice he looked up from his reading. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was really here! She'd really come back! He set his book aside and stood up and she ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Isaac! I'm so sorry!" Mia's eyes watered but she forced herself not to cry. "Are you OK? The villagers didn't hurt you, did they?"

Isaac shook his head, smiling. Strangely, the persecution didn't upset him as much as it had now that she was here. He ran a hand through her silken hair and hugged her. She had really come back! Then his boldness with the kiss had paid off and now she realized how he felt! Nothing could've made him happier. He felt like he was floating on a cloud somewhere high in the sky, completely free of any troubles or cares.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Mia said. "I just had this feeling that something was wrong with you. Strange, isn't it? I mean, I'm not a Jupiter Adept—I can't predict things." She squeezed him again. "But then, I've always felt a connection between us, haven't you?"

He nodded, unable to stop smiling. So she had felt it too. It was even better than he had imagined. The thing he'd wanted more than anything else in this world was finally here in his arms. For several moments, the two of them just gazed into each other's eyes, completely unaffected by time or elements. Then the prison door opened again and three more visitors came in: Picard, Garet and Jenna.

"The decor leaves much to be desired," said Picard.

"Well, it _is_ a prison," Garet grumbled. "How're you holding up, Isaac?"

"I'll bet it was a nice surprise to see Mia rather than just us or your mother, right?" Jenna added. Isaac nodded, still beaming and still gripping Mia's hand.

Picard smiled faintly. "Mia just insisted on coming back. I didn't believe her when she said something was wrong, but I'm glad that I listened to her. We can certainly delay our trip to Lemuria until we're sure things have calmed down here, can't we?"

"Right," Mia agreed.

Lemuria? Isaac caught the look the two Mercury Adepts exchanged and realized that nothing had changed at all. Mia was still in love with Picard and she still intended to leave Vale once things had settled down. The pure elation he'd felt a moment ago went crashing down all the way to his feet. That kiss had meant everything to him, a glimpse of true happiness that he could hold onto for all time, and to her it meant nothing. Just a mistake, a freak accident, or even a joke. She didn't love him. She never would love him. Tears stung the backs of his eyes as he looked into her sweet, smiling face. Why had she bothered to come back if she didn't love him? It was like she'd reached in and yanked out his heart with her bare hands, crushing it with a mere flexing of her fingers.

"Isaac? What's the matter?" Jenna asked, noticing the sudden change in his expression. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head vigorously, then motioned for all of them to leave. They refused at first, demanding to know why, but eventually relented, leaving Isaac alone in the dimly lit prison. He huddled into a corner and cried silent tears. Why? Why had he fallen so completely in love with a girl that would never feel the same way about him? Why had fate doomed him to never be able to tell her how he felt in his own voice? Knives pierced his heart over and over again as he thought of how lucky Picard was. That kind of happiness would never be his to have, just a longing that would torture him for the rest of his days. He would always be...alone.

***

The following morning, everyone was shocked to discover that Isaac had disappeared. How he did it, no one could figure out, but somehow he'd managed to escape from the jail, sneak past the guards, and vanish without a trace. He didn't even leave so much as a note about where he was going or why he had left, though most speculated it was because he was tired of being the outsider. The superstitious ones were glad to have him gone, and even those close to him were willing to accept that this might be the best thing for him.

"It's just as well," Jenna said. "There will always be people in Vale who won't trust him. He can start over in a new place free of his reputation as a demon."

"Unless everyone in this world is as stupid as the Valeans," Garet added. "I just don't understand why he waited so long to leave. Why now?"

"And why didn't he tell us where he was going?" Mia wondered. "I mean...we might never see him again."

"I'm sure he means to come back and visit sometime, Mia," said Picard. "This is his home—I doubt he'll stay away forever."

Mia stared out at the vast expanse of green beyond Vale's gates, thinking of Isaac. She didn't think he would come back here, nor did she think that she'd ever see him again. And that thought, the thought of never looking into those soulful blue eyes or reading another of his wonderful letters, made her heart feel like it was tearing in two. All this time she had assumed he would always be a presence in her life, always there for her, and now...

"Shall we go now to Lemuria, Mia?" Picard asked. "There's no sense in waiting around here." He smiled. "And there's a great future waiting for us there."

"Yes..." she said vacantly. "Yes, we should be going. Our future awaits us."

Yet all through the journey, Mia couldn't stop thinking about Isaac. Picard never knew that she cried late into the night as she thought about him, wishing she knew where he was and why he had left. Over and over she asked the same questions to herself: why had he been so sad? Why did the thought of never seeing him again break her heart? Why had...he kissed her?

And then, with no shortage of surprise, Mia came to realize that she loved and had loved Isaac all along. That bond she'd always felt with him hadn't been pity or friendship—he was the soulmate the fortune teller in Naribwe had spoken of! _He_ was the one she was destined to be with, not Picard! And Isaac had tried to tell her many times that he loved her too, but she never caught on. That kiss he'd given her had been his last attempt to make her understand his love. She should've realized it sooner! _Why_ hadn't she realized it sooner?

Though it greatly pained her to do it, Mia left Lemuria and Picard shortly after her arrival to try to find Isaac. She would never stop caring about Picard, but her soul burned with the need to be with its other half, and she could not fight it. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months gradually turned into years. Mia searched endlessly for Isaac, wanting to make amends for her blindness and to tell him that she had loved him all along and that she wanted to be with him. Memories of him, of his eyes, his pain, his sorrow, weighed on her soul as she thought about how she had broken his heart, how she had been so stupid to ignore what the depths of her essence had always known. And her soulmate was out there, alone and despairing, unaware that she'd finally come to her senses.

Mia never gave up her quest to find Isaac and tell him the truth. Even when she had grown old and withered with time, she continued to wander the world, hoping and praying that she could see him just once more. Just one moment was all she needed. Her soul never stopped yearning to be with him, even after her body finally gave out. The people of Weyard tell stories of the ghostly maiden eternally wandering the world in search of her true love, never to stop, never to be at peace, until the day the two of them are reunited.

And somewhere else far away wanders the lonely ghost of a silent man, lost in sorrow, and still longing for the love he could never have.

*~_The End_~*

Crystal + Mist: T_T

Shade: Bunch of softies! How can they cry over such mushy stuff? Puh!

Mist: It's so...so...

Crystal: SAD! [Cries]

Mist: Yes, sad! [Cries]

Shade: ...

It took me long enough, I'll say that. I started writing this story over six months ago and now it's finally finished. Stupid writer's block...

Shade: Excuses, excuses. Get back to work or I'll _make_ you get back to work!

Mist + Crystal: ::Still crying::

Well, whether you share Crystal and Mist's sorrow or Shade's indifference, feedback is always appreciated. See ya!


End file.
